


Sing You A Lullaby Where You Die At The End

by vagrantBreath



Series: Shattered [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: Keith has been given a job to do as Zarkon's pet.If he can remember how to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all to the next installment of Zarkon abusing Keith. Time to see what happened to him and his fate, yeah?

What was he doing?

Keith swallowed, seeing his familiar black tights covering his lower half. Okay. So he had been knocked out and sent back to Zarkon. Willingly. Because he would be in a good position to kill him once-

Fuck. That Galra didn’t know what happened to him. He had started out agreeing to be Zarkon’s pet with the idea that he could kill him. Why did Keith agree? He knew what happened to him when someone touched his hair, and Zarkon would do exactly that, every time. And he didn’t know how he should act. Obviously not giving in right now, but he- he knew that when he pretended to give in that it might not be an act.

Why did he do this?

Slowly, Keith looked across the room. Because if he killed Zarkon, Thace would... everyone would be safe. He was doing this because he had to. And he would have help. There was a Druid. So if he could hold out falling back into bad habits, he could-

God, why did he do this? He didn’t know he could do it.

With a deep breath, he stood up. Time to see what was going on. He circled the room, taking in everything. The pillows... same as always. Bathroom was left open for him. Keith reached up, feeling the familiar presence of a collar. Almost as if he had forgotten it existed... or that the collar was meant to be there. He shivered at the thought, looking at his body. Naked save for a pair of too tight tights, showing off everything of him.

And no one coming for him.

At least this time he knew it. They wouldn’t be able to tell Keith had been taken back to Zarkon. Or- if they did, he was pretty certain the Druid would keep any rescue attempts from happening. He was... alone.

With a sudden hitched breath, he sat down. Alone, only with a Druid with their own plans. He wasn’t going to be rescued. He had to finish this before he could be let go.

God, he missed Zornia. If she had been there, then at least he could lean on her a bit. But it was his fault that Zornia was dead. His-

Keith wiped at his face. None of that. He took a deep breath. Remember what Thace said. Take her story to his feet and shove it down his throat. He’d let Zarkon know all about Zornia’s - and Thace’s - story when he saw him dying at his feet.

He was going to make the closest thing he had to a mother in a long time proud.

But first... how to go about doing so?

Fuck, he didn’t want to have any punishments. If he saw a chance, he wanted his back to be free of any fresh whip marks. So... that would mean giving in a little bit. He might be able to show just how much he remembered the punishments and make it seem like he was afraid of more.

Maybe?

He didn’t know. He wished he did, but... no. He didn’t.

If he just knew which Druid was going to be his partner, that might help. Knowing who his friends were.

And... would he see the Galra again? The one that offered him a chance at killing Zarkon? He didn’t know... It would be nice to see him. A face that knew what was going on, and reminding Keith that he hadn’t be delivered to Zarkon just to be a pet. He had a job to do.

Sighing, Keith sat down on a pillow. Well, all that was left was waiting for Zarkon to call for him. He’d figure out what he’d do after that.

  


* * *

  


Zarkon didn’t call for him.

That made Keith nervous. What was Zarkon planning? He normally would have Keith at his feet, presenting him to all that could see. Look, the emperor’s pet. It’s a Paladin. Keith swallowed a giggle at that, looking up at the ceiling.

At least he hadn’t been completely forgotten about. He had the same meals he had before at the same times. Swallowing, Keith closed his eyes. Zornia had brought him meals before-

Bring her story to Zarkon’s feet and kill him with it, he told himself. Do it. Don’t let him get away with what he’d done. Keith opened his eyes, glaring at the wall. Bring her story, Laz’s story, Thace’s story... his own story to Zarkon’s feet, and kill him with it.

He wasn’t sure how to do it, but he would. And then he’d go home.

Slowly, he stood, heading for the bathroom. He needed a shower.

The only bad thing was the collar didn’t come off. But he could strip the tights off and stand there under the spray of water, relaxing a bit under the warm-

”Paladin!”

Keith sighed, turning the water off. He started to dry off, intending on grabbing his tights and dressing as soon as possible.

A male Galra entered, glaring at him. “There you are. Present your neck.”

”Let me get dressed first,” Keith shot back.

”I was told to bring the emperor’s pet exactly as it was.” A sadistic gleam filled his eyes. “That means if you are only wearing your collar, this is how you go. Present your neck- and your hands.”

Keith bared his teeth at him. He wasn’t going to do that.

”Good.” The Galra grinned. He strode forward, grabbing Keith and slamming him against the wall. While he was dazed, his hands were bound and the leash clipped onto his collar. Before he could get his bearings, the Galra turned, yanking on the lead. “Come.”

Oh God. He was really going to do this.

Keith stumbled after him, trying to keep his balance as he was yanked down the halls towards the audience chamber. He couldn’t do this. No. Anything but-

When he was pulled into the chamber, he could hear all the Galra in the room muttering. Keith’s face heated up as he was pulled to Zarkon’s grasp. He didn’t look at Zarkon as he was pulled closer, gently.

When Zarkon lifted his chin, Keith refused to make eye contact.

”Sit,” Zarkon rumbled.

Sit... completely naked except for that collar. Or risk being punished.

Keith closed his eyes.

And sat by Zarkon’s feet.

He had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Lesson learned, never take a shower.

It hadn’t been like that before. If he had to shower and Zarkon wanted him, Zornia would wait for him to finish. Then he would be lead to Zarkon once he was freshly showered and dressed. Keith curled up slightly, feeling comforted at the feeling of his tights on his legs. Either Zornia had been protecting him from the worst of it, or Zarkon was making it worse.

Either way, he couldn’t allow it to happen again. He had to always be dressed. No way he was going to sit in front of all the Galra again, nude but for his bindings. The Galra were probably making fun of him now, being so small all the way around. Every Galra he’d seen the dick of had been rather big. Granted, he only had two of them to compare. Maybe Zarkon and Thace were rather big for the Galra.

The sudden idea that they were _small_ for their race made him squirm on his pillow.

Where was this Druid he was supposed to be working with? Did- Keith swallowed. Did they even exist? No, they had to. He remembered what happened the last time he was in Zarkon’s care. That had been a Druid. But... at the same time, he didn’t know what the Druid had actually wanted. Had they tried to sell him off there?

No. He had to think the Druid existed and wanted to help him. He had to.

Keith sat up, pulling his feet close to him. Zarkon hadn’t wanted him sexually. He just pulled his head close and forced him to sit there, naked, for all the Galra commanders to see. A show of force. And yet... He shivered.

Okay. Time to think. His job was to kill Zarkon. That meant at first being the good pet. But he just couldn’t- couldn’t _do_ that right now. He couldn’t-

He closed his eyes, laying down. So much wishing for Zornia to be there. So much.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar gentle Galra face, smiling at him.

Keith choked. “I’m dreaming,” he told Zornia, his voice unsteady.

”Is that so bad, my furless kitten?” He didn’t feel her hand in his hair, but he knew she was stroking his hair back. “You obviously want to see me.”

”You’d make it so much easier,” he said, reaching out for her. “They want me to kill Zarkon. I don’t- I can’t do it without you, Zornia.”

”You can.” She smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He didn’t feel it, but it made his throat tighten anyway. “My furless kitten, you can do whatever you need.”

Keith closed his eyes tightly. “You were the closest thing to a mother I had in a long time. You were my... Galra mother. I need you here. I can’t do this alone, Mama.”

No answer. When he opened his eyes...

He was alone in his room. He was awake now, to see the luxurious pillows just for him... and no other being in the room.

Keith took a deep breath, feeling it shake in his chest.

And refused to cry.

  


* * *

  


Keith felt himself tense up as Zarkon shifted against him. What was Zarkon doing now? What was he doing? But all that happened was Zarkon reached down, stroking his cheek with gentle claws. His hand reached up, resting possessively in Keith’s hair. For a moment, Keith sat there, and all he could feel was Zarkon’s hand, all he could-

But Zarkon’s hand lowered, and Keith suddenly noticed the room was empty. He looked up at Zarkon, licking his lips. What did Zarkon want?

”Make him clean and bring him to my room,” he told the male Galra that had taken over bringing him to Zarkon. “And do be sure you don’t touch him more than you have to... if I see him hurt, I will be... displeased.”

Keith could see the Galra flush a faint purple as Zarkon called him out on the force that he was using. Keith looked down at his wrists, seeing the chafing from the cuffs being too tight, and knew there had to be at least some bruising on his back from the Galra throwing him up against the wall that first time. At least... well, Zarkon still did care for him not being hurt except when he demanded it.

Swallowing, Keith let himself be dragged down the hall back to his room. His neck was starting to hurt with all the rough handling. But when he got there, the Galra freed him, glaring. “Clean up, and if you linger, I will come in and do it for you.”

Keith nodded, going to the bathroom and the shower, shaking. He didn’t know how much time he had lost when Zarkon ran his hand through his hair. And now, what Zarkon wanted him to do-

He shuddered as he turned on the water. He couldn’t do it. He’d have to be punished.

But... he had to at least go down there and try.

Keith washed up quickly and got dressed again. He took a deep breath before heading out into his room again, glaring at the Galra. He wasn’t Zornia. Keith owed him no compliance.

The Galra grinned at that. “I _can_ rationalize to the emperor why you’re bruised and bleeding. Please, keep doing that.”

Damn it. Keith held his hands out, glaring as he was cuffed again. The Galra snapped the lead on with no little glee, and yanked, pulling him out of the room and down towards Zarkon’s quarters.

When they got there, Zarkon had a plate of food, eating from it. Keith relaxed. Was that all Zarkon wanted? To feed him?

”Come.” Zarkon crooked a finger. Keith was walked over to him by the Galra, now pulling much more gently. When he got there, Zarkon took the leash from the Galra, pulling Keith in more. “You are dismissed.” He didn’t even watch the other Galra go, staring at Keith. “My pet,” he rumbled, stroking Keith’s face.

Keith took a deep breath, trying not to shift away. “What do you want?” he snapped.

That made Zarkon frown. He yanked on the lead, forcing Keith to stumble forward or lose his balance. “Your time away always makes you so disobedient,” he said mildly. “I should punish you for that. Ah...” he said, stroking Keith’s hair when he tensed at that. “But I won’t. That is, if you do as I say from now on.”

Damn it. Keith swallowed. “Then what is it you want?”

Zarkon smiled. ”Sit.”

The command made Keith bristle, but he sat, waiting. Zarkon tilted his chin up, considering him. “If I were to tell you to strip and go to the bed, would you?”

Keith’s breath froze.

”I suppose that would be too much for you. After all, I do prefer it when you come of your own accord.” Zarkon’s smile was sharp. “Then perhaps I will just feed you for the moment, and reward you when you do well.”

Keith took a deep breath, waiting. It couldn’t be this easy.

Zarkon pulled Keith to his feet, and cupped him through the tights. “Yes, a reward when you deserve it will be good,” he rumbled as Keith grit his teeth, trying not to give in to how good it felt. “Wouldn’t you say?”

He didn’t answer, just took shivering breaths as Zarkon played with his body, relearning what caused what reaction. Keith didn’t even say anything when Zarkon pulled down his tights, wrapped his hand around Keith, forcing him closer and closer to orgasm with each stroke.

It was a mix of relief and need when Zarkon pulled his hand away. “Do you want me to continue, pet?” he asked, pressing his lips to Keith’s ear. When Keith shook his head, he cupped him again, chuckling as Keith rocked into the touch without thinking. “Do you want me to continue?” he asked again.

”I-”

”If I were to ask you to go to the bed, to open yourself up to me, would you?”

”I-”

Zarkon sighed when Keith couldn’t finish that, pulling his hand away. “Kneel, and open your mouth.”

Keith knelt quickly, mouth open. He didn’t even realize he was doing it. Zarkon could be asking him to suck him off, and Keith was about ready to comply no matter what.

But Zarkon only placed a bite of meat on his tongue.

Keith let himself be fed until the plate was empty. Then, Zarkon looked at him, sighing. “I will ask one more time: Will you come, of your own accord, to my bed again?”

Never. But Keith couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t-

Zarkon pulled on the lead, forcing him closer to him. “You will. You always will, my pet. Nothing will change that.”

The words stayed with him as he pulled up his tights before leaving, still semi-hard.


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how much he thought of Zornia again, Keith didn’t dream of her. He opened his eyes, sighing as he saw his room with the pillows. Slowly, he sat up, stroking the scar on his stomach.

This all started because he had gotten reckless in battle. Because he had gotten captured. His hand flattened over the scar, remembering the shock and pain at having it sliced open. The utter wrongness of druidic healing. If he hadn’t been-

If he hadn’t been so dumb, he would have never met Laz, he told himself. He would have never met Thace. He wouldn’t have those two in his life. It was hard to say if it was worth it, though, sitting in the middle of his room, playing the part of a pet again so he could kill Zarkon.

God, it had been hard the last time he saw him. The broken part of him wanted so much to comply, to say yes, he would do whatever Zarkon wanted. Keith shivered at the thought. He knew it would be hard to do this again, but he hadn’t considered just how hard it would be. How much he would want to make Zarkon happy.

Damn it. He had been broken, and now he was back in the hands of the one that did it. What was he doing?

Keith stared at the wall, eyes narrowing. He knew what he was doing. He was killing Zarkon so he could live in peace. That’s what he was doing. And he could do it too. It would just take a little... time.

God. Keith rubbed his face. What was he doing?

Well, first thing would to wash up. It seemed like Zarkon would want Keith clean no matter what. And after what Zarkon said, he might be able to get away with showering and reminding the Galra that came to get him that he would tell Zarkon how he got hurt. Maybe that threat would keep him from further injury. After all, he didn’t need to be hurt when he killed Zarkon.

A shiver ran through him as he realized he was starting to think like before. Use Zarkon to stay safe. Zarkon was a safe place. He shook his head as he took off his tights, trying to force the thought free. Zarkon was _not_ safe. He was... _not._

Keith turned on the water and stood under it, sighing. If he hadn’t been so dumb, he wouldn’t have ever come here. Hell, if he had just told Zarkon to fuck off and not agree... he wouldn’t be here.

A part of him spoke up, reminding him if he had done that, he would have been tortured and raped to death. Was that better than standing there, alive, ready to find a way to kill Zarkon?

Keith stared at the wall as water splashed over him. No. It wasn’t. This way, he had a chance to take down the Galra empire. He could do this. He could do this.

When he was done and clean, the Galra that had been assigned to him came in, glaring at him as he pulled on his tights. “When you’re done, the Emperor called for you,” he said bitterly. Zarkon must have reminded him, probably painfully, of his place, Keith thought viciously. But he still finished pulling on his tights quickly, glaring at the Galra. “Don’t give me that look,” he snapped at Keith as he cuffed his hands. “You’re the one that’s about to be punished. Oh, yes, I can tell. The Emperor is losing patience with you. So why don’t you just present your pretty little ass and make my life easier by not taking you to get punished?”

”So all this comes down to you being a lazy asshole,” Keith shot back.

”I’m not going to be like your previous servant, Emperor’s Pet. She would have had a litter, and had that instinct.” The Galra grinned. “I’ve killed rebels like you. My instinct is to snap your pretty little neck.”

Keith swallowed as the lead was clipped on. “You wouldn’t kill me.”

”Keep testing my patience and I might lose my loyalty to the Emperor for as long as it takes to kill you.”

”Enough.” A female voice made the two of them jump, the Galra instantly flushing purple as he saw a Druid standing in the doorway. “If you are unable to perform your job properly, Ithas, then I will relieve you of your duty. I would say your previous job as a janitor would suit you better than servant to the Emperor’s pet.”

The Galra’s flush deepened. “I-”

Smoothly, the Druid took Keith’s lead from him. “Dismissed. You may resume your previous duties.”

The Galra glared at Keith before leaving. Which... left Keith with a Druid. This could be good - the Druid could be who he was waiting for - or bad. That the Druid could be completely loyal to Zarkon and not letting anyone else see him.

The Druid sighed. “I am Pala,” she told him, checking his cuffs. “And the time is not right for us. I feel I may have pushed that back by revealing myself to you and removing your servant. But your death is not what we are after here.” She pulled gently on his lead. “What would be best for you would to play along,” she said. “Present yourself and let the Emperor think you are giving in. I will continue to look for the best time to strike.”

Keith swallowed. “I can’t,” he said quietly. “I-”

”It will go faster if you do.” Pala came to a halt outside the audience chamber. “I cannot force you, but remember it will be much easier if you give in faster.”

Keith swallowed again as the doors opened, revealing the mass of Galra and Emperor Zarkon, waiting for him at the head of the room. Pala lead him to Zarkon, his face revealing nothing as he took Keith’s lead, pulling him closer.

Give in.

Slowly, Keith sat at Zarkon’s feet, letting his head be pressed against Zarkon’s leg.

Just... give in.


	4. Chapter 4

So now he knew his Druid cospirator. Pala. And what she said... Keith shivered, standing from his pillow to circle the room.

Give in.

It would be easy. A part of him already craved it. It said “Zarkon is safe, Zarkon will keep you safe here.” Which was _bullshit._ Zarkon just wanted to lord power over him, and that would be shown by keeping him by his feet during meetings and making it seem like a good idea for Zarkon to fuck him despite every part of him not wanting it. And if he gave back into that, letting Zarkon rape him and sitting prettily at his feet.

But he was already sitting at his feet, a part of him whispered. He was already giving in.

Keith shut his eyes tightly as he came to a stop, wrapping his arms around him. It wouldn’t be for good, he told himself. And he might be able to get away with not letting Zarkon fuck him by not giving in to that. Zarkon only wanted him “willing.” Keith snorted. In other words, he wanted Keith so afraid he would do whatever Zarkon would say.

But it wouldn’t be like last time. He opened his eyes, glaring at the floor. Zarkon had gotten inside his head, making him think the others had left him behind to die. That wasn’t true. He knew that now. And he knew they were probably looking for him. Fuck, they may already know he was with Zarkon. But as long as they didn’t get him out of there before he killed Zarkon, all would be well.

Okay. Keith took a deep breath. He could do this.

”I can do this,” he muttered to himself. “I can do it.”

Though... with the nervous energy left, he lowered himself to the ground, legs out and arms bent for push ups. Wouldn’t do to grow weak again. And hell, Zarkon might appreciate it. He didn’t know.

If he was right, Zarkon wouldn’t call for him today. There were usually a few days between meetings. Keith winced as he realized that Zarkon might still call for him, wanting him in his bed.

Keith finished the push ups, pulling himself into a sitting position. Give in, he told himself. Give in, and it will go faster. He will be able to get closer to Zarkon faster, and Pala could find a way to kill him. Just give in.

He laid down, and proceeded to do sit ups. Give in, he told himself.

Give in.

It wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe if he tried he could get Zarkon to actually stretch him.

Give in.

  


* * *

  


Meetings were boring.

It wasn’t that Keith had forgotten, but it really came into focus when he was sitting there, his butt slowly becoming more and more numb, waiting for it to end. He closed his eyes, feeling Zarkon’s hand on his hair.

Give in, he told himself. It’ll go faster this way.

He sighed, relaxing into the touch. It was easy to give in like this. The touch brought back all the memories of Zarkon’s hand in his hair, and as Zarkon’s hand carded through, his claws scraping his scalp almost threateningly...

Keith drowned, his mind leaving him.

He was a pet. That’s all he was. It was an identity he had taken on because they weren’t coming for him. He was alone. He was a pet to Zarkon-

Zarkon’s hand lifted as he stood, gently pulling Keith to his feet. “You’re being quite a good pet,” he told him, stroking his hair back. “You deserve quite a good reward. Come with me.”

Keith’s mind tried to catch up as Zarkon pulled him along. He recognized where he was going - Zarkon’s room - but why was Zarkon taking him there? Why wasn’t he being called to Zarkon’s room?

When they got there, Zarkon shoved him to the bed, his eyes narrowing. “Will you open yourself to me?” he asked, his voice rumbling.

Why was it a bad idea to do so? Keith stared up at him as Zarkon placed a clawed hand over his chest. Why-

He was to kill Zarkon. He remembered.

Keith stared up at him, the refusal on his lips. But it wouldn’t slip past.

He was a _pet._

No. He wasn’t. Keith licked his lips, opening his mouth. “I-”

But it still wouldn’t come out. He couldn’t forget about how his mind slipped with Zarkon’s hand in his hair. It felt so... right.

Zarkon sighed, hand sliding down to cup Keith’s groin. “You will,” he told him, purple eyes intent on his. He pulled down the tights, lifting Keith’s rear as he did so. “You must have forgotten how it felt,” he mused, his hand stroking Keith to hardness. “You must have forgotten how much pleasure I can give you for being the perfect pet.”

He remembered. How Zarkon would force him to come after fucking him, the forced pleasure after the intense pain. Keith took a breath. “I-”

And then his voice choked as Zarkon gripped him, his hand moving faster. Keith watched Zarkon’s face as he tried not to whimper. It felt so good, and he- he didn’t want it. He didn’t want Zarkon to be touching him. But he was still stroking him and it felt good, it felt-

With a gasp, Keith came, spilling over Zarkon’s hand. He opened his mouth without thinking, letting Zarkon press his fingers to his lips. Keith obediently cleaned Zarkon’s fingers, licking them clean.

”Good.” Zarkon stepped back. “Rest there, pet. I will take care of you. You will be safe here, pet.”

Safe. Safe with Zarkon.

Keith closed his eyes as Zarkon reached forward, maneuvering him so he could pull his tights back up. Then, a blanket, covering him.

He wasn’t safe. He had to remember that.

But, at the same time...

Keith sighed, letting himself curl up.

He had to pretend.

As he fell asleep, he heard someone come in, and Zarkon’s voice, annoyed, “Hello, Lotor.”


	5. Chapter 5

Keith had his head resting against Zarkon’s calf, eyes closed when he realized... he was falling back into the old rhythm. Get called by Zarkon, sit prettily at his feet, and go to his room when called. His eyes snapped open at the realization, tensing. Zarkon’s hand came to his head, stroking it possessively, making his eyes slide close again. The realization started to slip away at the feeling, forced away by the easy memory of it being safer in Zarkon’s hands, if he only was a pet...

A pet... that’s all he was. The rest weren’t coming for him. They never were. And all he was good for was being a pet...

He was giving in. Just like the Druid - Pala - wanted. He was giving in...

A voice made him open his eyes slowly. He looked up, his head moving syrupy slow as he saw a figure come up to Zarkon, then turn. Keith blinked, watching the Galra commander address the room from a position of power, next to Zarkon, and tried to remember where he had seen him before.

But it didn’t come to him. He had no idea. Not while Zarkon had his hand in his hair, claws scraping his scalp. He was a pet, he thought, closing his eyes. This sort of thing did not matter to him. He was-

Zarkon was speaking. The thought occurred to him slowly. Zarkon was saying something. It was probably important. He had something to do... so Zarkon saying something was probably important to hear...

Oh, no, now the other Galra was speaking. Keith blinked his eyes open, looking over at him. That nose... that jawline... white hair... didn’t he-

No, he was leaving now, going back to the crowd. He could hear the others mutter to themselves, and then- Zarkon stood.

Keith didn’t have to come with him. The lead was held loosely in Zarkon’s grasp, not forcing Keith to stand as well. So he just sat there, looking up at Zarkon as he stood there. Then, he heard, Zarkon’s voice smooth and threatening, “I appreciate your report. However, I will deal with Voltron in my own way.”

And nothing more. Nothing about killing the Galra for his impudence. Why? Keith blinked as the rest of the Galra turned to each other and whispered, trying to make sense of what he had missed. A report about... Voltron. Were they looking for him?

That... that was important. They shouldn’t be. He...

It was slipping away.

He’d remember when he got back to his room, if it was important.

When the meeting ended, the Galra commanders filtered out... except one. The one that had spoken. “Do you want something?” Zarkon rumbled, his voice leaking patience.

”Only to remind you that you have a Paladin of Voltron by your side,” the Galra pointed out.

”My pet will not betray me. He remembers he has a safe place by my side, as long as I have perfect obedience.”

”As you say,” the Galra murmured. “Vrepit sa.” He bowed, fist to his chest, before leaving.

Zarkon growled as he left. “The impudence...” He sighed, looking down at Keith. “You were stolen from me before,” he told him, reaching out to stroke his face. “I will not let that happen again.”

No, he wouldn’t. Because Keith would kill him first.

The memory of why he was here slammed into him, making him look away in case it showed on his face. God. He needed to do it, and fast. Slipping back into the habit of being a pet was too easy. He had given into the identity once, and spent God knows how long truly telling himself he was a pet and to give everything he was to Zarkon. Now was the time to remember he wasn’t a pet. He had a job.

Zarkon gripped his face, forcing Keith to look at him. “Am I being too kind?” he asked, forcing Keith’s head back in an uncomfortable manner. “Should I punish you more?” When Keith tried to shake his head, eyes wide, Zarkon smiled. “Then, if I were to ask you to give yourself to me...”

God.

Keith licked his lips. He’d have to, just to keep Zarkon happy while they waited for the right time. But-

Zarkon let him go, and sat back in his throne. “Well. Perhaps we can start small.” He reached down, stroking himself through his pants. “Use your mouth.”

Fuck. But he could do that. He could make Zarkon come. Keith nodded, scrambling forward. With familiar motions, he opened Zarkon’s pants and pulled him out. He wasn’t that hard, which meant Keith could take Zarkon’s cock in his mouth without too much problem. Then, he started bobbing his head slightly, feeling him harden in his mouth and forcing him further and further off as he grew too big between his lips. Finally, Keith had to pull off completely, licking what he could as he started stroking Zarkon. He remembered what Zarkon liked and stroked him exactly how he liked it. The right speed, grip... And he kept his face close, remembering Zarkon liked him licking-

When Zarkon finally came, it spurted over his face. Keith knelt there for a while as Zarkon came on him, then held back a flinch as Zarkon ran a finger over the come on his face.

”Very good,” Zarkon purred. “Now, go wash yourself up and prepare for when I call for you next.”

Keith nodded as his lead was handed over to a new Galra servant. She led him away, her face indifferent. He followed her, feeling his stomach roll as they walked. When they finally returned to his room, the servant unclipped the lead and uncuffed him, leaving without a word or looking back.

With a shaking hand, Keith ran a finger through the come on his face. He had... he had done it.

Keith took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to clean up.

He was so proud of himself, when he laid for bed, that he hadn’t thrown up once.

But what he had heard. Keith closed his eyes. Voltron was being a problem. And they may be looking for him. He might be rescued.

No, that couldn’t happen. Not until he killed Zarkon. He needed Zarkon to trust him so he could kill him. That was it. That was all. And then he could leave and go back to them. He’d be able to take the Red Bayard back after he killed Zarkon and then everything would be okay.

Everything would be okay.

He just had to keep telling himself that.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith woke slowly, his memory racing. This wasn’t his room. But... no, it was Zarkon’s. He had called for him, coaxing him close. Making it seem like a good idea to open his mouth and lick him until he came, and then let Zarkon do the same to him. He was in Zarkon’s room, and-

He rolled over, looking around. Was Zarkon here? Keith sat up, holding the blanket on his lap. It... looked like Zarkon wasn’t in the room. He was alone.

The thought made his heart pound. He was alone in Zarkon’s room. That meant Zarkon was starting to trust him. And- Keith stood, turning to look. Was it here? Was his bayard here? If it was, he could kill Zarkon when he came back. Just one good slice and Zarkon would be down.

But he couldn’t find his bayard. It must have been hidden. Damn it. Keith pulled himself back onto the bed, crossing his legs. He couldn’t go anywhere while Zarkon was gone. Someone had to lead him around, and if he tried to leave the room, he had a feeling he’d be punished. He grasped his ankles, then blinked, lifting his arms to look at his hands. Zarkon had... uncuffed him.

He had to be doing something right, he told himself. Zarkon uncuffed him. He was thinking Keith was giving in, being his pet again. Which was good. That’s what he wanted. Keith took a deep breath, grasping his ankles again. It was good.

But what did he do now? He couldn’t leave. Nothing was around that he could use to kill Zarkon. Keith sighed, rubbing his forehead. What did he do?

The door opened, showing a Druid- Pala. He remembered. Keith sat up straighter as she moved around, searching Zarkon’s room for... something. Then, her head nodded and she turned to him. “We’ll need to move it up,” she told him urgently. “I have gotten word from a Galra in the field that they are asking for your location, and may already know you’re here. If that is the case, they will know how to come get you. We must finish before they find you.”

His friends. Were coming for him. Keith swallowed. That was... he couldn’t allow that. He couldn’t let them come for him before Zarkon was killed. “Then how?” he asked, his voice low.

”I will work on something. It should be available soon.” Pala sighed, looking behind her. “You will have a guard soon take you back to your room. I will send word when I have been able to find it.”

Keith nodded.

Pala patted his cheek. “Good.” She turned and left, which meant Keith was sitting on Zarkon’s bed, wondering what to do next.

It was obvious that Pala had a plan. But he had no idea what it was. She wouldn’t tell him. So... what was going on? What did she want to do?

And a Galra in the field... someone else like Thace? He knew they existed. And so she was in contact with that person. Okay. He could do that.

Keith let out a long breath, leaning forward. What was he supposed to do?

He looked up as a guard came in, looking bored. The guard snapped the lead back on, slipping out a bored “hands” before cuffing him again. Keith let himself be lead down the hall back to his room, thinking. All they had to do was kill Zarkon. That wasn’t impossible. He could do that. But he just needed-

”Hands.”

Keith lifted them, realizing he wasn’t quite inside his room yet. What-

The guard uncuffed him, then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall, lips close to his ear. “Emperor Zarkon will be more sympathetic to you if you’re hurt,” he whispered, making Keith’s eyes widen. “This risks my job, but I trust in you.”

And with those words, Keith was tossed into the room, landing on the floor beside his pillows. When he sat up, the door was closing again. Well now.

Ow.

  


* * *

  


When he woke, he could hear a soft voice on the edge of his memory. Gentle words, full of love. Keith didn’t want to open his eyes, knowing Zornia wasn’t there, that she was dead.

”Paladin.”

Okay, that wasn’t Zornia. He opened his eyes, seeing Pala looking down at him. “Hm?”

She paused for a moment, then asked, “Why did you agree to this?”

Keith took a deep breath and sat up. “I’m a Paladin of Voltron. I’m-”

”This feels more personal than that. I cannot fathom a reason why you would let yourself be captured again for the hope of killing Zarkon. It makes no sense.”

Oh. Keith looked down at his hands, his memory seeing Zornia’s taking it and running. “I had a servant the last time,” he told her quietly. “She practically adopted me. And- I got her killed.”

Pala tilted her head. “That servant wouldn’t have been Zornia, would it?”

Of course they would know the Emperor’s Pet’s servant. He nodded. “And- his people tortured and blinded the one I love.”

”Hm. I’m not quite as- Thace.” Her voice was surprised. “That is the only one I can think of that would have been tortured that you have rescued.”

Keith nodded.

Then blinked as Pala laughed. “Your world is full of Galra. You’ll never be free of it, I see. But- you did pick good Galra to have in your life. You are aware of Thace’s devotion,” here, he could hear the exasperation in her voice. Was someone she knew also enamoured of Thace? “And Zornia... It was rumored, but she may have lost her only kit before she entered herself into the Emperor’s service. It’s only natural she’d want to adopt a new one.” Pala paused, and Keith could feel the weight of her gaze from behind the mask. “If she adopted you, you must have looked around the age her lost kit would be. Though, I would think you’re a bit young...

Keith looked away.

”But I can see why you want to do this. And I will convince the Emperor to return your bayard to you.” Here, she sighed. “You are not the only one who was fond of Zornia. She had been my favorite servant before she was assigned to you. Her death had caused me to resent you a bit, but... well, if you were her kitten, I can understand why she did so.”

Keith nodded, still looking away.

Pala knelt and reached out, lifting his chin. “It’s funny. I can see Zornia in the lines of your nose,” she told him, her voice wistful. She let him go, standing. “You shall have your bayard soon.”

With that, she left.

Leaving Keith to feel his nose. It looked Galra to a Druid.

But she said it herself. He would have been too young to be Zornia’s kitten. And...

He didn’t want to literally be her kitten. If he had been the child she had lost and he got her killed...

Keith traced the curve of his nose, closing his eyes.

And imagined, just for a moment, what it would have been like to be Galra and her kitten.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith fingered his nose as the Galra commanders left. Pala’s words stayed with him, that he could see Galra in his nose. But that... that was just random. He wasn’t Galra. Yeah, he hadn’t ever known his mom, but he was human. Completely human.

And even if he was, he still would be killing Zarkon. There was no loyalty earned there. Zarkon had given him a false choice, then proceeded to lie and abuse him until he was certain Zarkon was right and safe. No, he wasn’t right and safe. Keith took a deep breath. Zarkon wasn’t safe, and he would kill him.

Zarkon yanked on his lead, pulling him to his feet as he stood. “Hm,” he rumbled, stroking Keith’s face. “You’ve almost given me perfect obedience.” He smiled cruelly as Keith shivered. “Tonight, you will come to my quarters. And you _will_ give me perfect obedience.” There was no room for discussion in his tone of voice.

Keith swallowed. If he didn’t, Zarkon would definitely punish him now. And he was _so close_. Pala said she could get his bayard back to him. If he got injured now, that would only...

”Do not worry, pet,” Zarkon told him. “I see you were injured recently. The guard that did so has been... taken care of.” Keith shivered again. He didn’t know what the slamming against the wall would accomplish, but the guard that had done so... sounded like he had been killed for it. He had tried to do something good for Keith, or at least thought it was good, and he had been killed.

Damn it.

Keith nodded a little, inhaling deeply. He understood what he had to do now.

”I will be quite gentle with you until you heal.” Zarkon smiled at him, the turn of lips a gash in his face. “But I still do expect perfect obedience, pet.” He stroked Keith’s face, making him close his eyes.

Perfect obedience.

Damn it. He had to.

”I understand,” Keith said quietly, forcing the words out.

”Good. Now, return to your room.” Zarkon patted his head. “Rest. You will need it.”

Keith shivered as yet another servant took his leash, leading him back to his room. Which was something he noticed Zarkon was doing now: making it so he never had the same servant or guard take him back twice. And he understood why. It was the reason why Keith had escaped him that time he had returned of his own volition.

Zornia. Zarkon wanted to avoid another Zornia.

He shouldn’t bother, Keith thought sourly. None of the guards seemed to have more than bored disdain for him. Other than the one that threatened to kill him and the one that wanted to “help” him. Though... he supposed it did help. He wasn’t that injured, but Zarkon did say he was going to take it a little easier on him because of it. Which was good.

Okay. He could do this. He just... Keith suppressed another shiver as he entered his room, letting himself be unclipped and uncuffed.

He just needed to give in.

Even if his brain screamed not to.

  


* * *

  


Okay, so Zarkon intended on feeding him, because he hadn’t gotten any food and he was getting hungry. That would be... a gentle way of easing him into it, yes. But then he would- Keith sighed as he was led to Zarkon’s room, trying to hype himself up. He could do this. It was just another step in Zarkon trusting him before he got his bayard and killed him with it.

”Ah, pet.” Zarkon smiled as he entered the room. He reached out a hand, taking the leash. “Come. Are you hungry?” When Keith nodded, Zarkon tilted his head. “They didn’t feed you. I will have to have words with those taking care of you. However, we can fix that now. Kneel.”

Quickly, Keith knelt, mouth open. So he was supposed to be fed... or Zarkon was making it seem like it. When the meat touched his tongue, Keith closed his eyes. It was so nice... When he opened his eyes, Zarkon had shifted, showing what else was on the low set table.

The Red Bayard.

Instantly, he tensed. He could have that. He could push Zarkon aside, grab his bayard, and kill Zarkon. But another piece of meat touched his tongue and he closed his eyes again.

”You’ve seen your bayard,” Zarkon mused. “I’ve been told you’re ready to wield it again. But first-” Zarkon seized his hair after he swallowed, forcing his head back. “I need to see if you’re to give me perfect obedience.”

Keith stared up at him, eyes wide. Of course he would. He would do anything-

Zarkon let him go. “To the bed.”

Before Keith could think, he stripped off his tights and went to the bed, limbs moving in familiar motions as he climbed on, ass up in the air for Zarkon to play with. The unsettling feeling of holding the position... he shifted, his pulse in his throat. He didn’t want this, he never did-

And Zarkon was already behind him, clawed fingers stroking his backside. He pulled them away, and when they came back, they were covered in lube. The fingers pressed inside of him, roughly stretching him. When Zarkon pulled his fingers back, Keith swallowed. He had more prep now than ever before with him, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t-

His thoughts broke apart as Zarkon slid inside of him. It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

But he kept the position, gritting his teeth. He was a pet. This was what he was supposed to do. It didn’t matter- his consent didn’t matter- he just had to take it, even if every part of him screamed not to-

Suddenly, there was a thump. Keith looked over, seeing the Red Bayard laying there.

It was a test.

Keith shifted.

Then lowered his head down, letting Zarkon fuck him.

When he felt Zarkon come inside him, he closed his eyes.

He had failed.


	8. Chapter 8

His backside hurt.

Keith laid back, staring up at the ceiling. The Red Bayard had been _right there._ And when it came down to it, when he could have seized what was rightfully his and killed Zarkon... he gave in.

He failed.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, taking deep measured breaths. He had given in, completely. A part of him must have wanted that, must have wanted him to return to being a pet. Because, in its own right, being with Zarkon was safe. He kept him safe from harm. That was why he let himself give in the first time. Everyone had told him that Zarkon was a safe space, and he ended up being the safest place on the ship. Zornia wouldn’t have been able to fight anyone. The one she killed she took by surprise. No, only Zarkon kept him alive the first time.

And now... Keith opened his eyes again. Now, he had a purpose. Kill Zarkon. And he couldn’t do it. He gave in _again._

It didn’t even give him his bayard back. No, that was still sitting with Zarkon. Probably a good thing, he thought sourly. He might have been stupid with it.

Keith sighed. He was supposed to kill Zarkon. And he couldn’t. He just let Zarkon fuck him. He closed his eyes as Hunk’s voice came back to him, correcting it to letting Zarkon _rape_ him. Zarkon had raped him, and no matter how much he didn’t want it, he had to let it happen.

He was being a pet again. What had started with him doing anything to survive turned into this: falling back into bad habits when he knew-

Keith sat up, hissing in pain.

Survive. That’s what he had done the first time.

Maybe if he thought that he wasn’t going to survive anyway and threw caution to the wind, it’d work. He’d have to not want to survive it first, though... which was difficult. At the end of this, he was supposed to go back to Thace and tell him he had done it. He had killed Zarkon. They were safe. That was the plan. But maybe... maybe he would have to say he wasn’t going back to Thace. That he was making everything safe at any cost.

Keith looked at his hands.

Then balled them into fists.

He didn’t want to die.

When the door opened, the scent of food reaching him, he lifted his head. There was a servant holding a plate, putting it down... then ran right into a Druid behind him. “Oh.” The servant bowed slightly and left.

Keith just looked up at the Druid, at Pala.

”You don’t look happy,” Pala noted. “Did the Emperor not give you your weapon?”

”He did.” The words came out short, clipped.

Pala tilted her head. “What stopped you from fulfilling your purpose?”

”I gave in. Just like you wanted,” he snapped, bitter.

”Ah. You’re having problems with that.” She sighed. “Paladin, you must do this, no matter the cost. What do you need?”

”I need my past with him erased so my first instinct is to be a pet.” Keith cupped his head, sighing. “I need to be someone else.”

”Would a distraction work?”

Keith lowered his hands, looking at her curiously. “What?”

”A distraction. I can have one in a few quintents time. All that would be required is for you to take the opportunity.”

God. A distraction might break through his mindset long enough so he could kill Zarkon. It seemed like he was getting his bayard back, and if he could think- Keith nodded. It wouldn’t hurt.

”Very good.” He couldn’t tell for sure, but he was certain Pala was smiling. “Then I will have a distraction for you.” She turned her head towards the food. “Your meal is getting cold.”

”I’ve been distracted,” Keith shot back.

Pala chuckled. “Ah, good to know you still hold the fire within you. Your Galra mother would be proud.”

Keith rubbed his nose as she left. Galra mother.

Yeah. Zornia kind of had been.

  


* * *

  


Zarkon had called for him.

Which meant one thing: He was to be a good little pet while Zarkon fucked - raped him.

Keith sighed as the guard stopped outside Zarkon’s room. It was too soon for that distraction, and he had been _stupid_ enough not to ask what it would be. A part of him whispered that Pala probably wouldn’t have told him anyway. Which... he believed.

So he just had to hold on until the distraction.

He didn’t look up as Zarkon took his lead. Play it up. Be subservient.

A hard yank on the lead made him look up, eyes wide as his mind started to slip back into being a pet. To please Zarkon no matter what-

”Shh. Shh.” Zarkon stroked his hair back. “You’ve been such a good pet. Unfortunately, I cannot return your bayard back to you for good, but you have been so good with it in the same room. Continue to be the perfect pet, and I may give it back to you.”

Keith nodded, swallowing. That was what he wanted... he wanted to be good...

Zarkon’s lips curled maliciously. “Good.”

The thought stayed with him as Zarkon fed him, then directed him to the bed. He could have his bayard back. If he was good, he could have his bayard back. It would- he could-

He could kill Zarkon if he did.

But when he felt Zarkon’s fingers on his ass, he let the thought go. He would be a pet. That was all he was good for.

Once Zarkon was done, he guided Keith to lay on his side. Then, humming, he pulled a blanket over Keith and stroked his hair.

It almost sounded like a lullaby, Keith thought fuzzily. It was rhythmic enough to be one.

And so he laid there, not yet drifting off to sleep as Zarkon stroked his hair, humming him a lullaby.


	9. Chapter 9

The humming a lullaby to Keith ended up not being a one time deal. Next day, Zarkon forced him to come then laid him down, claws stroking through his hair as he hummed to himself. Keith closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore Zarkon’s claws tracing his lips. What even was going on? Why was Zarkon touching him like this? Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring up at Zarkon.

”You look concerned, pet,” Zarkon chuckled. “Don’t be. I will always treat you well, my pet. Now that you are giving me perfect obedience, I will treat you as you should be treated.” He sighed, cupping Keith’s face. “My wonderful pet,” he rumbled. “Truly, this was always to be mine. This moment... you... were fated to be mine.”

Oh shit. Keith swallowed. He had known Zarkon was obsessed with him, but he hadn’t realized really to what _extent._ Zarkon killing an entire space mall to get to him didn’t convey the possessive tone he had. It was almost... fuck. He had to get out of there. Abort the mission.

”Do you wish to stay with me, pet? Sleep next to me, at my side?” Zarkon stroked his face, telling him he did not have a choice. Keith nodded, heart pounding in his chest. “Good. I will call for your pillow to be brought here. And there will be no more need for your personal guard or servants... you will share mine.”

Fuck.

He needed to leave. Zarkon was... he was...

A claw traced over his lower lip. “Mine.”

Keith closed his eyes.

If he left, Zarkon would tear the universe apart trying to find him. At least like this, he was taking the attention off the Black Lion for a bit. And... Pala said she had something for him. A distraction. Keith opened his eyes as Zarkon started humming again, staring right past him. Right at the Red Bayard.

If he stayed here, then he would have more of a chance to get to the Red Bayard and kill Zarkon. He needed to do it. He needed to stay.

Damn.

Keith closed his eyes again, suppressing a sigh. Or maybe he could kill Zarkon while he was asleep. That was an option.

It was just... he knew if he stayed there that Zarkon would do with him as he pleased. Rape him as he pleased. And... maybe worse. He might start to enjoy it after so long.

No. He couldn’t do it.

He had to do it.

Keith took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He had to do it.

Zarkon kept humming a lullaby to him.

  


* * *

  


The Galra commander was back. Keith looked over the hall, seeing him near the front. He looked... bored, almost to the point of disgust. Who was this Galra? Why did he feel he could look like that? It didn’t make any sense.

But the meeting was about to be over. And he hadn’t said anything, just stood there. Watching. He knew the Galra wanted to kill Zarkon for political reasons... did he have someone higher up? Someone telling him to get Zarkon killed?

Suddenly it occurred to him just how little he knew about this Galra that had hired him. He just knew political reasons. What that meant, he didn’t know.

But he was in too deep now. He had to do it.

The meeting ended, and everyone filtered out, leaving him alone with Zarkon. Keith tensed, waiting for him to call for him to please him. But no, Zarkon only pulled Keith to his feet gently and started out of the room, still holding his lead. He didn’t trust him enough not to be leashed, Keith noticed sourly.

But once in Zarkon’s room, he was pushed up against the wall, Zarkon’s thumb under his chin raising his head. Keith waited, trembling, as Zarkon leaned down, kissing him.

God, if only this was Thace. Keith’s eyes fell halfway closed as Zarkon kissed him, feeling him stroke down Keith’s chest and around his torso to cup his ass. One of Zarkon’s hands moved to the front, cupping Keith, rubbing ever so gently.

Fuck.

Keith sighed, giving in. He had to. He had to do this.

The door slammed open, forcing Zarkon to straighten up as the Galra commander stalked in. “Lotor,” he rumbled, his voice angry. “What are you doing?”

”I absolutely must have your attention regarding the sector you assigned me.” Lotor walked behind Zarkon, forcing him to turn. “I am having a problem with Inni and their possible leak of information to Voltron. I require many more men if I am to do this.”

Zarkon moved away from Keith. “As I’ve told you, you have exhausted my goodwill. If you cannot-”

The Red Bayard was right there.

And Zarkon was distracted by... this Lotor.

With sudden energy, Keith ran for his bayard, activating it as soon as he grabbed it. Zarkon turned, eyes narrowing. “He is a brat, but this is going too far,” he told him.

”Oh no,” Lotor said, amused. “I don’t think it’s for me.”

Zarkon’s eyes narrowed further.

Before Keith could think, he dashed at Zarkon, arm up to stab him.

Bored, Zarkon blocked it with his armored forearm. “Pet, I thought we were beyond this.”

”My name is Keith,” he growled. “And I am a Paladin of Voltron.”

”Still holding onto that identity? Pet, they will not be coming for you.”

”Yeah, I kinda hoped they wouldn’t,” Keith shot back. “That way I’d have a chance at actually killing you.”

Zarkon tilted his head slightly. “I see.” He swept his arm aside, forcing Keith to back up or risk losing his bayard. “Lotor-”

”No, I want to see what happens.” Lotor looked over at Keith. “You _have_ denied me all the tools I need to succeed, after all.”

And with that, Keith sprang again, slicing. Zarkon blocked it again, looking frustrated. “Once I am done dealing with my pet, I will deal with you,” he promised Lotor. “Now-”

Keith rushed in close to Zarkon. He had to get under Zarkon’s guard. He ducked under Zarkon’s arms, pulling his bayard back before thrusting it up.

Pain.

Keith looked down. There were claws in his gut. Right where the scar was. Zarkon’s claws where the scar was. He looked up as he saw Galra blood drip next to his.

The bayard had entered Zarkon’s throat.

When Zarkon fell, Keith went with him, losing his grasp on his bayard. He was probably dying... but he had done it. He won. Keith looked over at Lotor. “A Druid,” he gasped out. “Pala. Heal me up-”

”Shh. Shh.” Lotor was beaming. “I’ll give you anything for killing my father like this. Thank you, for giving me the throne. Just relax... I’ll take good care of you now.”

Each word was more and more awful. His father... Zarkon was Lotor’s father. And he... he had used Keith to get the throne himself. And- no, he couldn’t be- “I thought I was supposed to go home,” he ground out.

”Now when did I tell you that?” Lotor stroked his cheek. “You are so beautiful... my father never would have treated you like the piece of art you should be. Ah, Pala,” he said as she entered, turning. “No scars, please. My newest piece of art needs to have a fresh canvas.”

When the utter violation of his body came again, the druidic healing, Keith passed out.

  


* * *

  


Keith woke up.

A chain rattled on his neck.

He looked around, seeing more pillows, just as nice as the ones Zarkon gave him. And drapes covering one wall. Keith looked down at the chain, seeing it lead under the drapes. It was just long enough for him to lay comfortably on the pillows... in the middle of the room.

Then he heard Lotor’s voice.

”Now, for my latest acquired artwork-”

The drapes fell aside, revealing a room full of Galra behind a forcefield.

”The Red Paladin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just got worse, boy. That should teach you to ask questions until you fully understand what is happening.
> 
> And end! Next part of Shattered, I will have some artwork to share... once it's time comes.
> 
> Thank you all so much. Everyone is awesome, with the best comments ever. Thank you all, and thank you infiniterhapsody for always talking me through which ideas are good and which are crap. This wouldn't be the same without you!
> 
> As always, I will be taking a break from Shattered for the next story. But after it, definitely more!


End file.
